Harry Potter and the Dark Knights
by lessthanlucid
Summary: Harry's sixth year. He has to mkae a choice that will change him and mold him in ways that he never imagined. Enemies become friends, surprises, training, heirs, and dark magic all in the quest to stop Voldermort.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

OotP Spoilers  
  
Author's note: This is my first attempt with Harry Potter fanfic so I'm still feeling my way around. Some things are vague to begin with but will be explained in greater detail later since I'm still working on ironing out tiny details myself. If my characters don't match up with canon.oops. I'm trying but I hated Book 5 it was so not what I was expecting so I'm playing around with them. Also the fact that I'm not used to writing them is very important to remember maybe with time I'll get better till then enjoy my attempts or not its up to you. If someone could direct to a website that has things about weapons used in the Middle Ages it would be welcomed.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co don't belong to me they are J K Rowlings. I don't own anything but my original characters and even they aren't so original since I ripped off their last names from some of JK's characters although some are completely mine.  
  
Prologue: The Beginning  
  
"Decide.you must decide. There can be no going back.once the path is chosen. To win over evil you must be ready to fight, sacrifice, and endure much more than you have so far. More than loosing mother and father.more than seeing friends die at your side.far worse fates than that of your godfather I fear. More pain than you have suffered till now awaits you on this path, you will lead friends into battle watch them die for they are not ready for this fight anymore than you are." The strange voice echoed around the strange emptiness that surrounded Harry Potter.  
  
"But.I don't want anyone to die or to lead anyone to death!"  
  
"Foolish boy!" the voice thundered. "Do you think you have a choice? Your path was written when the evil one marked you and the light one educated you. There is no want for you anymore, that time has passed."  
  
"I don't understand."Harry shouted trying to figure out where in all the inky darkness the voice come from but everything seemed to echo endlessly.  
  
"You can't go back so now you have to go forward. The time is at hand the choice must be made. You are destined to either be killed by this evil or to banish it forever, to lead the wizards of this age to peace or to hurl them into darkness. You cannot escape this it was written in the stars many many years ago."  
  
"I already know this. I heard the prophecy. If that's not my choice then what is?" Harry's rotten temper was getting the better of him yet again. He hated not being in control of his own life being at the whims of Voldermort and to a certain extent Dumbledore's even if he meant well.  
  
"You are the pivotal figure in this war. Your choice is simple. Lead your army as an equal by going away to learn the art of war or to stay and lead your army to their deaths as a wizard too young to know of war and too emotional to make informed decisions. Your foe knows much of war Harry Potter."  
  
"What do you mean?" This was too much to take in. How could he Harry Potter be destined for such a fate.he had not chosen it and didn't want it.yet that was exactly what he had been doing for the last 5 years with Ron, Hermione, and later the members of D.A.  
  
"You will be trained to marshal armies and lead them into battle. You will learn to use your head to make decisions in the middle of battle as you watch many killed or dieing all around you. Every weakness will be purged every emotion will be kept under tight control. Most of all you will learn the battle arts, as they should have been teaching you all these years. Death will be your gift. Your hardest lesson will be to learn to kill and leave guilt, sorrow, grief, and self-hatred behind. The death on one may save many be that person good or evil."  
  
Harry could say nothing he was speechless. Knowing that he had to kill Voldermort was one thing but others? Going away to learn all this? Where and why now? What about his friends? So many questions he didn't even know where to start but before he could ask them the voice spoke again.  
  
"You have much to ponder and yet still many questions. To learn of war and Battle arts you have to go to a place where only the strong survive back to the beginning where there were warlords and kings only to return and learn of the new war techniques of the future. But we cannot have you mucking about in time so well send you to an alternate time you could say. What you decide to tell your friends if anyone is up to you but giving them exact details is not wise. I give you one day to decide young Harry Potter." With that clear statement Harry Potter felt a sharp pain and the blackness disappeared.  
  
Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard. He had awoken from the vivid dream which he was glad wasn't his usual ones about Cedric and Sirius's deaths. He wondered if maybe it was his subconscious telling him to learn all these things but it felt to real but then again maybe he was touched in the head as Rita Skeeter and Fudge had thought. He didn't know anymore.he was tired of doubting himself in everything. Maybe it was true what the voice said about the time for his wanting being over. He didn't even remember how he started that dream one minute he was having a nightmare and the next the voice was telling him about choices and destiny.  
  
Harry spent most of that day going over everything the voice had said. He decided that whether it was insanity or not he would do it by his own or with this voice. He also thought it could be Voldermort playing with his mind again but for some reason his instincts told him that it wasn't. He was glad that Dumbledore had decided to leave him at the Dursley's for his protection all summer. Of course he was still being treated as their house elf the only difference was that he know got food and was left alone for the most part as long as he did the chores he was assigned.  
  
Sure the order members watched the house from somewhere outside but as long as he stayed inside which he had, he was alone just as he had wanted to be since the Department of Mysteries. He felt numb as if he would never feel anything else. When he forced himself to feel anything it was usually rage and a feeling of hurt so deep that it felt as if something was ripping his heart out from his chest slowly. He hated feeling numb and he hated the pain but he couldn't find middle ground maybe this opportunity could help as nothing else had. After careful consideration Harry decided to start writing everyone since he would be sending these letters back with the owls that brought his present tonight.  
  
Ron  
  
Hey how's it going? Well thanks for the present its great! I wanted to tell you that I'll be going away for a while because there are some things I need to learn that Hogwarts can't teach. Don't panic I have not been taken by Death Eaters and my muggle relatives have nothing to do with this. I would tell you not to worry but I got a feeling that you will anyway. I know this letter sounds strange but trust me I have to do this and I promise that I'll come back I'm not sure when but I can assure you that if nothing else I'll be back to roast Riddle's head on a spit. I hope the old crowd and Dumbledore can hold of Riddle until I come back. I wish I could take you and Herm with me but I cant.well at least I don't think I can.  
  
Tell your parents that.just thank them for me for just being themselves. To Fred and George just make sure they are inventing great pranking supplies for when I get back. To Ginny I wish to tell her that she's a great friend and to thank her for last year. Make sure you include Ginny in this years escapades whatever they may be I have a feeling that she's going to be very important. Tell the rest of the Weasley's thanks for everything. call Percy a prat for me.  
  
See ya  
  
Harry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey Herm,  
  
Hope your vacation wherever your visiting this summer is going well. Thanks for the present I liked it. Well no way to say this but I'm going to go learn some new things that aren't taught at Hogwarts.yes I know it's a shock but my Hogwarts education isn't as well rounded as I needed it to be or I wouldn't be going off to learn now would I? Don't worry about me this isn't about me trying to be a hero quite the opposite actually. No the Death Eaters aren't making me write this or Riddle for that matter. The old crowd is sitting just under my window so can't be the first two feel free to verify this with them. Hmm.try to not get involved in any Riddle plans this school year for Merlin's sake. Now the library won't help when you try to find where I've gone but if it helps you deal with this might I suggest starting with The Beginners guide to Dreams and How to Decipher Them also look into Wars: Making and Stopping them From ruining your Life. Please make sure you keep the D.A. going with or without Dumbledore's permission. Its very important. I promise to come back as soon as I can.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. I'm leaving Hedwig with you so take good care of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moony  
  
I know that your taking Padfoot's death just as hard if not harder than I am. I know it was really stupid of me to go off and try to save him thinking untrained children would be a match for Death Eaters when many fully trained wizards' aren't. I know I'm not suppose to blame myself for his death and I'm starting to see that but I'm also old enough to admit that it was a stupid situation that I let develop because I was too bloody stupid to ask for help. When I did ask I had to ask the slimiest git ever created for it too. Then again I blame Dumbledore for treating me like a child and letting me stumble around blind in the dark. Anyway I didn't just owl you to talk about this. I wanted to tell you that I need some new training this year that I can't get anywhere else but where I'm going so I guess I'm probably disappearing after on my birthday and not gonna be back for while I think. Don't worry its something I have to do in order to be able to avenge Sirius's death. I might be starting to act responsibly but Bellatrix Lestrange will die by hand for her part in his death. I know it won't bring him back but it'll make me at least feel that his murderer was brought to justice. I promise to come back as soon as I can.  
  
Harry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Just writing to tell you that I know you still haven't told me everything about me that you know because you don't think I'm ready. However someone out there obviously felt inclined to throw it my way in an obscure fashion to say the least but well at least I got it. I wont be coming back for school this year but I'll be back just not sure when. I have not been possessed by Riddle in any way shape or form. I'm just off to learn more about me you could say. I'm not off to do stupid things.well that's pending cause I'm sure I might do something stupid by accident but nothing as intentional as the Department of Mysteries. Don't spend time looking for me you wont find me. I mean it Professor you have to keep Riddle from causing more problems for as long as you can, until I get back.  
  
Harry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was just after midnight on July 31st when the owls started arriving at Harry's window. He took off their packages and sent back his notes not bothering to open present. Hedwig was the last to leave heading to Hermione with instructions to stay with her until he came back. He put away his presents under the floorboard and immediately went to bed hoping that it hadn't been just his imagination. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep and was immediately transported to the same inky blackness that surrounded him the first time.  
  
"What is you choice Harry Potter?" The voice immediately asked.  
  
Harry gulped but knew what his answer was. "I'm going to train."  
  
"So be it Harry Potter you have chosen and we can do no less than deliver." Again he felt the sharp pain as he started to wake up everything went dark and he knew no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think so far? Should I quit while I'm ahead? 


	2. Of Dreams may Come

Chapter 1: Of Dreams may Come  
  
Order of the Phoenix HQ  
  
"Its been one month since Harry left we are no closer to finding him  
now than we were then." Heavy silence and grim looks followed Dumbledore's statement.  
  
"How can an untrained wizard even one as canny as Harry just vanish? Many fully trained wizards can't even hide themselves that well!" Came the outburst from Remus Lupin.  
  
"He's just a child. He wouldn't leave without anything but the clothes  
on his back. Leaving like that he'd be alone out there.he'd never survive alone."  
  
"Harry's never had the privilege to be just a child, Molly. First he  
was the wizarding worlds savior then he became their protector now he is our only hope. He's been alone since Halloween night 15 years ago I'm afraid." Dumbledore sighed. "We know that he's not in Voldermort's hands and right now that's the best reassurance we have. For now we can tell everyone he's off getting special training but I'm afraid that the Ministry won't buy that for long since they have ways of tracking underage wizards." Even with Fudge admitting that Voldermort was back the Ministry was scrambling to deal with the situation and it wouldn't be long before they made sure that Harry was out in the spotlight since we had defeated Voldermort many times.  
  
"Harry's not hiding from us that much is clear from his letters. I think that he would have told me if he was doing that. Where ever he is right now its by his choice and I get the feeling that he is more than just grabbing some extra lessons in transfiguration and charms." Remus stated his latest thoughts aloud and they were met with a few nods and questioning looks. Remus however was now not worried about Harry in You- Know-Who's hands but what Harry was getting training in. He had his suspicions but would rather they turn out to be false.  
  
"Just like Potter to disappear and make us waste valuable time looking  
for him." Snape snarled at no one in particular thinking all the while that the werewolf had the right of it even if he was loath to admit it even to himself.  
  
"On the contrary Severus he was very adamant about not wasting time looking for him in his letter. The time wasted was just on a foolish old mans whim I'm afraid. Miss Granger was the only one he gave what appeared to be a clue to but so far none of us have been able to understand what he meant by mentioning those two books. They are rather unpopular books as a whole. I'm sad to say that we shall be as much in the dark about Harry's whereabouts as the rest of the world. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will no doubt be exhausting the library for the year to come on anything and everything to do with war and dreams. Let us hope they find something we have not." Everyone nodded there was not much else to do and the Order's resources could not be spread so thin at a time like. Like it or not they would have to wait Harry's return and hope for the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was tired. He had been out on the field with Mathias for the  
past months from dawn till dusk working on learning the basics of the battle arts as he so happily had explained when Harry had first arrived. Mathias was a very cheerful sort who reminded Harry strongly of Sirius except for the fact that while his godfather had prejudices and had been somewhat reckless Mathias was not. He had learned all the basics of wandless magic, fencing, throwing knives, daggers, darts, axes and any other medieval type weapon Mathias had thought of. He taught me hand-to-hand combat just like muggle soldiers. My favorite part of learning the basics of muggle warfare was when he taught me the art of blowing things up royally, different type of guns where also a very large part of my training. Some weapons Harry was better at than others but for the most part he had an all around talent for learning to use them though he favored swords, long bows, daggers, knives, explosives and the occasional gun didn't come amiss either. Wandless magic had been very hard for him to learn since he had been taught that wizards needed wands to perform magic unless they were untrained which caused them to perform accidental magics as he had done. After much concentration and practice he developed a fairly decent aptitude for wandless magic though he still needed to work on it.  
  
He missed Ron and Hermione but knew that he would see them in a year or so. Harry had also spent countless hours in Mathias's library reading up on magic and any other book he thought would help him when he got back home. He had found that wizards of his time had put many restrictions on magic that were unnecessary or they had made simple things quite complicated and strenuous when there was an easier way of doing things. He had found that the theory of most magic involved knowing how much power you had or were to get it from and the will one had to perform any piece of magic. Incantations were not needed though it was easier to focus the magic that way.  
  
Harry had with the help of Mathias learned that while there was evil  
in the world not all of it was easily labeled and categorized. He had learned that one mans freedom fighter was another ones terrorist. He had learned the real reasons behind his ancestors being called dark wizards. He had come to terms with being Slytherin's heir as well as Gryffindor's. As far as he'd been able to find out his mom was some many times great granddaughter to a squib from Slytherin's line who married a muggle when he was disowned. Their descendants had all kept marrying both muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards for ages never really making them known to the wizarding world except for the one kid who was magical every generation or so but for the most part they stayed out of the wizarding world and completely left it when Voldermort had started rising to power. His mom was the first witch born to that line in while. His dad was a pureblooded wizard who was a direct descendant to Gryffindor.  
  
While Harry knew he held none of Slytherin's prejudices he understood his ideals which were correct for his time and age. He also very much understood Gryffindor's view of things but in light of what had been going on at the time he felt Godric had been a bit hasty in killing Salazar after all the man had been a most powerful ally even if he was a dark wizard. Then again the dark arts are very powerful magic by themselves, they were developed by a light wizard as a skill to use in battle not as a way of life. The families that were considered the best soldiers and generals are the families my time labeled as dark the Malfoy's, the Snape's, the Goyle's, the Crabbe's, the Parkinson's, the Nott's, the Avery's, the Macnair's and even at one point the Weasley's. Harry knew he would find the best warriors in Slytherin but first he would have to finish his training  
  
He still had to spend 3 months with the elves of this time. They would expand on what he had learned so far. They were said to be the best hunters and healers in this world, the skill he would learn from them would be very instrumental to his fight with Voldermort. He had read of their powers in magic, mind, and nature. Aowyn would be his Elven trainer and teacher as he learned their language, way of life as well as skills in tracking and stealth. After the elves he would meet Cheiron who would be his trainer and teacher in the ways of the horse lords. All he knew about them was that there were rumored to have and uncanny ability to know what their mounts where thinking. They were hell on a horse no fighting force in this world could touch them. Here he would learn the art of politics and subterfuge as well as study under their most renowned apothecary, which was the equivalent of one Severus Snape. Harry would learn to work in a team since lone horsemen were easily killed and they had to work as a team and endure whatever hardships the training would take together. He would also be learning to use a spear effectively from a horse galloping at full speed while keeping his swordsmanship skills in top form.  
  
After that would come the hardest lesson of all one he wasn't looking forward to learning but knew that he must in order to survive. He would spend three months on a battlefield with the company of horsemen he would be leading into battle against the dark wizard of this world using all the skills he had learned. He would have to kill to protect those under his command showing mercy was not an option in this savage world it was kill or be killed. He would watch those under his command fall under the enemy's blade and live with the fact that it was his order that sent them to their deaths even if it was for the greater good. Hopefully this lesson would not send him reeling into insanity because he was unable to cope with the results of war. Dwelling on these things would do no good he had chosen to learn and learn he would for good or bad. This was the choice he had made the first he had had any control over and he wouldn't cry foul this late in the game but first he had to rest tomorrow he would set off for the elven realms with Aowyn it would not do to be tired on the journey.  
  
Harry drifted off too sleep for the first time in 3 months knowing  
that his choice had been the right one. Though he knew this choice would bring hardships of its own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HongMing: Thanx for the review and your right about the commas.they are my favorite punctuation and its all my last English teachers fault she totally told me I was into run-on sentences and said to use commas so hey I took her advice.. and now I just randomly throw them in and funny sentence structures evolve since I'm not all with the Betaness at the moment. I tried details in this chapter but I need to do more research on middle ages type stuff to be able to add more or seriously sit through LOTR and take some serious notes but why ruin extremely good movies by making them work? Will try though not promising anything.LOL. Anyhoo err.it's a bit fast at first since during the second part I'm going to flashback you could say to add more depth.  
  
Tigrislupa: Thanks for the heads up on where I can mind stuff to help with my total lack of weaponry knowledge. Your offer to beta is so taken and needed with much appreciation and thanks so e-mail me with specifics or if you leave your e-mail Ill write to you. I like Remus most people make him all soulful beaten dog.err.. wolf for some reason I mean he is sort of but I bet he kicks ass with the best of them. He has a couple of one-liners here and there but once the story gets going hell be a more prominent part of it. Harry doesn't go back to the founder's time. He's I'm still trying to work this out but in theory it's a parallel dimension but there are only magical people on it: elves, wizards and the like, Beastmasters (Horse Lords) and others but not ruining the surprise. My Harry helpers are original or at least I hope they are. Draco is going to be friends with Harry and all with the goodness.no evilness in the bad Voldermort sense still gonna be a brat though. Herm and Ron are together in this one though I might kill Ron off not sure though.  
  
Star estrella: Thanks for the review and hope you like what's to come.  
  
* 


	3. Leaders need followers

Chapter 2: Leaders need followers  
  
Hogwarts Halloween Feast 3 months after Harry's departure  
  
Life at Hogwarts had returned to normal after the first panic of Harry's disappearance had run its course. Everyone was still very worried about their fate without their savior, but it had dulled from full blown panic. Getting things back to normal for the students had been the goal of the teachers since the news of Harry's disappearance had hit the wizarding world in late September. Students and teachers alike where relaxing at the feast from the constant fear and worry about Voldermort, though the Dark Lord had not yet truly started his reign of terror, he was attacking important places in the wizarding world in order to break down communications. The floo network was completely disabled due to the fact that its building had been reduced to rubble, with many injured and dead. It had been a dark day when news had reached Hogwarts of the attack, since it had not been known by any of Dumbledore's spies in Voldermort's ranks so neither the Order nor the Ministry had been alerted beforehand.  
  
Many wondered where the-boy-who-lived was as they ate their dinner with friends, but none voiced their thoughts aloud; although, what happened next surprised everyone.  
  
The chattering students' conversations were cut off as they heard a loud bang. Many confused faces turned towards the head table to their teachers, while others were too afraid to wonder about anything at all. Silence reigned throughout the hall as the clip-clop of what many guessed to be hooves, came closer. The teachers wondered if it was Firenze coming to warn them about something, or if there was something more sinister at work. The hooves could be heard picking up speed and heading towards the entrance of the great hall; no one was left to wonder as a few seconds later, the doors burst open as a great big horse and rider came galloping in, coming to a stop in the middle of the hall between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, since the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were kept apart by the somewhat neutral houses.  
  
The rider looked around before dismounting, noticing the bewildered, scared, and confused looks he was getting. Of course, that might be because of his appearance, as it was not conductive to being seen as remotely non-threatening. He faced the head table and bowed, which was followed by more looks, though a few looked intrigued and curious by half.  
  
"Greetings Headmaster," The rider intoned with much warmth, "I'm sorry for the disturbance, but Shadow wanted to make an entrance, and he would not be denied. He is, of course, house trained...well, castle trained anyhow." The last statement earned him a snort and a nudge from what everyone assumed was Shadow. The rider laughed.  
  
"Quite all right my boy...Fawkes likes to do that from time to time; they are such peculiar creatures phoenixes..." A not so subtle clearing of throat was heard from his left.  
  
"Right...right then. I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage Mr....."  
  
"I'm hurt, Headmaster, that you have forgotten me so soon...and here I was expecting the grandest of welcomes." The rider let out a long, obviously fake, drawn out sigh. The headmaster's eyes were twinkling like no one had seen in the past few months. Everyone else was still not able to place the rider, since his hood covered most of his face in shadow. "In fact, for a moment, I thought somebody had foreseen my return and ordered a feast in my honor, but alas, I see it's the Halloween feast..."He added in a dejected tone.  
  
"Don't worry, dear boy, I'm sure we can add 'In Harry Potter's Honor,'" There was a tsunami of gasps, "at the end of the banner, or maybe under it in small letters...you think?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes crinkling in mirth and his beard twitching from suppressed mirth at the shocked faces of staff and students alike.  
  
Harry laughed, thoroughly enjoying the lighthearted banter. "That's all right, I'll live with the disappointment...though I wouldn't object if you named say...the great hall after me," Harry added cheekily as he lowered his hood.  
  
"Hmm...well...I'll see what I can do, but I'm afraid Hogwarts rather likes to name things herself." Harry nodded as if he was seriously entertaining this thought. The students and staff alike could only stare. Gone was the Harry Potter everyone remembered, in his place stood a proud young man with flashing green eyes that seemed to look at everything and miss nothing. He had grown in the time he had been gone, no longer short, but not yet fully a man, he stood at about a height of 5'8". He had grown out his hair, which was shoulder length tied back in a half pony tail; two thin braids, starting at each of his temples, framed his face, giving him an exotic look. His manner of dress was peculiar, to say the least. Though not many recognized the style of dress, since it had not been seen in many, many years, more than most could count. Many students of pureblooded wizarding lines and the few who actually paid attention in Binn's class on the few occasions he didn't talk about goblin rebellions, knew immediately that he was wearing the battle robes of old, a style of dress that had not been seen since before the founder's time, but what made everyone stare was the fact that Harry Potter was a walking, talking arsenal of weapons from what they could see.  
  
Harry knew he didn't have much time, and it was time to cut the pleasantries short. "I'm sure everyone is wondering where I have gone and why I came back?" Nods and agreements answered his question. "Well, I can't say we have time to tell you, because time is short, but I can say I've learned the battle arts since I left." There were those gasps and startled noises again, the headmaster only nodded gravely his eyes no longer twinkling merrily. "Now, on to the reason for my return, but first are there any questions besides the ones I just mentioned?"  
  
"Why do you smell like blood?" This from Remus Lupin, the current DADA teacher, whose werewolf senses had told him the blood was a couple of days old. The only reason he asked was he thought Harry might be hurt. Harry grimaced, he could have done without that question, even the headmaster was looking at him piercingly. Bloody hell, stupid to forget about Remus' senses, he berated himself, while outwardly, just grimacing.  
  
"Funny story that...haven't had time to change actually...I was kind of in a hurry, and black covers blood well." He knew his explanation had fallen flat with the teachers, but he could hear snorts of laughter from the Slytherins and a couple of others.  
  
"Perhaps we should take this to my office..."Dumbledore suggested with a cheery tone that belayed the situation, but everyone understood he meant it as an order, not a suggestion.  
  
"I'm afraid, headmaster, that my reason for being here involves the students more than the teachers. I had hoped not to have to explain the blood, I had forgotten about Moony. Before coming here I was in a war much like the one we are facing, the blood Moony smells is that of my enemies. Funnily enough, this is pretty clean for me, in fact, it was a minute skirmish while I was traveling here; be assured that those who attacked me will not bother anyone else again." Harry added with such certainty that many wondered how he knew.  
  
"And how, pray tell, do you know that, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape sneered, mentally thinking it was foolish to cross someone who was wearing battle robes, war braids, two swords, a longbow, and two daggers; even if it was a Potter. He also knew that there was more to that horse than met the eye. Shadow had a too human intelligence in his dark brown eyes, as if he knew what his master would answer and was anticipating its reception. Snape knew a well-trained animal when he saw one, and Shadow was most well trained. He did not shy away from the crowd or nervously fidget as most horses were prone to do; he stood absolutely still, waiting for his master to tell him what to do.  
  
"Well it's simple really, no need to pray about it...I killed them all...I guess you could pray about it if you're so inclined, but I doubt it'll help, they'll be just as dead once you're done." Everyone in the hall, including the headmaster, was obviously not expecting that statement, since everyone's mouth had fallen open. Harry found the sight morbidly amusing, and couldn't help but add, "It's really their fault I'm dirty, I must confess it's hard to kill someone by blade without having some of their blood end up on your person. However, that is beside the point, I can't waste more time with it, as it is, in the end, irrelevant. Now, everyone kindly shut your mouth, flies do not taste good, not even covered in chocolate." There were multiple snorts of laughter and 'ewws' from the students, while many teachers now regarded him with mistrust or simply glared hatefully. Snape was glaring at his cheek, but was actually more interested in the horse's snort, as if he understood what had been said...he wondered if it was possible for horses to laugh...then thought to himself, he really needed to start getting more sleep, it was affecting his state of mind... laughing horses...indeed.  
  
"Harry, I must ask you to explain yourself; I do not like what I am hearing or the ease to which you admit it." Harry felt a pang of sorrow as he saw the Headmasters eyes no longer twinkle, but harden like ice covers the rivers and lakes in winter.  
  
"Forgive me, but that is not all of which you will dislike this day." With that Harry turned and addressed the intrigued student body. "Everyone knows that I am Harry Potter. It is also common knowledge that I defeated Voldermort as a baby; therefore, everyone looks to me to save them this time around before he begins his reign of terror. I'm sorry to say that I can't save the wizarding world this time around. A war had been brewing and one person cannot stem the tide. My life was chosen for me, I have no choice but to fight against Voldermort, regardless of the fact that I want nothing more than to graduate and become a professional seeker. However, what I want is no longer a choice I have to make; I gave that up on the night I chose to lead the wizarding world against one of the greatest evils the world has ever known, and lead them I will. No matter how much your parents and teachers try to shield you from the evils that are brewing, you are a major part of this war." Harry looked around to see how his speech was being received. He saw many disbelieving faces, others held sympathy, many confusion.  
  
"Who do you think will be drafted to fill up the ranks of aurors and unspeakables? Why do you think this school, and many others, are so well protected? Why do you think Voldermort wants Hogwarts burned to ashes? You are the reason, as it is his intent to make sure the future of the wizarding world is destroyed, and only his followers would be left alive. As it is, Hogwarts will fall...teachers...are not soldiers they will not kill the enemy but incapacitate. You are not soldiers, you do not know how to defend yourselves from an enemy that shows no mercy; you will fall easily beneath the unforgiving tide. After you, the future of the world, are gone, he will have won, all because you were not given a choice because they believe you are mere children. When you graduate after seven years of learning nothing that will help you in the war, you will be sent to your deaths holding the titles of aurors and unspeakables. Others will join the ranks of the death eaters, hoping that is a better choice. However, death will haunt all of you the same way on either side of this struggle. You will be lead like lambs to the slaughter, believing that your side is the right side." Harry knew that the staff was trying to do something to stop him, but he had frozen them wandlessly while speaking. The students were listening with rapt attention.  
  
"I stand before you now, not as your fellow student, or friend, but as your future leader. I give everyone here the choice I was not given, one that would have saved many lives in the long run. While I know many of you, there are many I don't know, for that I am sorry. I am cutting your childhood short by giving you this choice, and it will influence the rest of your lives. I am asking you to fight with me, learn with me, and, most of all, to trust me to do what is best, even when it seems hopeless. Most of you that choose to come with me must be ready to kill without a moments hesitation, and be ready to protect me with your lives, should there be need. If you choose to come with me, I will explain the last in more detail, but for now you will have to go on faith. You will train in all manner and style of fighting, be it sword or muggle guns. You will follow my orders, and, should there be need, you will follow me to hell if I so choose. You will become the ultimate warriors, the likes of which this world has never seen. You will leave everything you once believed in and everyone you love behind, as when you come back you will be very different from the person you are now. While only a couple of months will have passed here, you will be physically and mentally years older since time passes differently where we will go. Oh, I almost forgot that while war is going on, you will be praised for your actions in my service, but after, you will be shunned and feared. After being a warrior, you will not be able to just drop your sword one day and decide to be a teacher." There was stunned silence from his audience. Ron and Hermione were looking at each other, wondering what the hell had happened to the Harry they knew, and why he wanted them to kill in his name if they went with him. Everyone else was just completely blown away from having someone actually treat them like adults and not children.  
  
"I know many would like to ask questions, but we don't have time, you will need to make your choice with as much information as you have now. First and second years will stay here and start training with the one man who will teach you what you need to know...Professor Severus Snape. However much you dislike him as a person, know that if you wish to survive, you will learn everything he has to teach you, for when we come back, we will take over his training as he initiates more first and second years. Those of you that choose not to fight, continue on, be assured that when you wish to join my side you will be welcomed, but be advised that should you join Voldermort or try to betray the light side, your lives will be forfeit. I will personally hunt you down and kill you as the rat you are." No one could question that Harry Potter wasn't serious about his threat, though many were still amazed that he would endorse Professor Snape, of all people; however, many first and second years would do as he said, because they, unlike the older years, trusted him as only children could.  
  
"Third years and above will come with me if you choose to. I will not make this choice for you. I can't make this choice for you. Remember that death will very much be a part of the new life you will make where we are going, and you will probably be the one doing the killing. You have until I'm done talking to a couple of students to make up your minds." The once soundless hall was now filled with murmurings and glances at friends, teachers, and Harry as the students debated what they should do, looking to their group leaders to advice them.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, wanted to talk to the descendants of the last Dark Knights, hopefully soon-to-be his Dark Knights. "I need too see the following students which includes: Anyone related by blood to the Lestrange's, Macnair's, Nott's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, Parkinson's, Malfoy's, Avery's, and Black's." The hall was once again silent while the ones called were wary of being singled out this way. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miss Lesley: Thanks for the review and Draco and Harry will be friends. I like them as a pairing but don't feel like smut or slash writing at the moment so they are friends. Well I think I gonna turn Hermione into an oracle since she hates divination pretty funny and ironic if she turns out to be an oracle with her contempt for that branch of magic. Ron he's gonna be killed not sure how just yet but he's a gonna bite the big one with nary a whimper on his part. Thanks for the tips about training I hadn't thought about the strength it would take to wield weapons yet. So far he's just carrying them.  
  
Tigrislupa: Thanks for becoming my beta. I'm gonna answer all your questions as soon as I get a minute to really think about how everything ties into stuff.  
  
SilverKnight7: Thanks for the review hope you liked the update.  
  
More as soon as I get it to my beta. 


	4. Some Warriors are Born not Forged

**Chapter 3: Some Warriors are Born not Forged**

Every student knew why Harry would be talking to them…they had all heard the rumors and knew some of their parents were awaiting trial at Azkaban. Only two students felt that there was more going on than met the eye all due to the fact that they, while focused on what Harry had just said were not blinded by it completely. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley knew that Harry had just called the most powerful group of pureblooded witches and wizards at Hogwarts and that was not a coincidence on his part. They each gave the other a look before turning around to discuss Harry's proposal with their peers.

"Not to worry, I'm not judging you about your parents' involvement with Voldermort; I do, however, have a proposition for you." Thirteen students, most in Slytherin, stood up and followed their leader, which was Draco Malfoy, towards a somewhat secluded corner of the hall, though they were wary of what he wanted from them.

"Yes, I know you consider me the enemy; however, I will now let you in on something that no one else knows, as a little incentive, shall we say…I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor…" 

Draco sneered. "I hate to burst your bubble, wonder boy, but we already knew that."

"Patience, Draco, I was not finished." Chastised a smirking Harry, "Like I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I am the heir of Gryffindor, which, as Draco kindly pointed out, everyone knew but me…I was an oblivious little thing, wasn't I? How I survived this long is truly beyond me…you know they say, God watches out for fools and drunks…I was the former…I think. Well, I digress. Now, what everyone doesn't know is that I am also Salazar Slytherin's true heir." To say the students before him were shocked was an understatement. "Now, while you chew on that, let me tell you that you thirteen are most important to winning this war for either side. Your bloodlines, as most of you are aware of, are very powerful, not only because of the pureblooded state of your line, though, all of you have at least some blood from something other than 100% human, shall we say?" At their startled looks, Harry went on blithely. "Not to worry, mums the word on that tidbit, but anyway, before Godric decided to label things dark and your families dark wizards, your ancestors before the founders' time were warlords and kings, in some cases, which is why I want to train you for my own. Your potential by yourselves is great, but together….oh my, together it's astronomical. As my lieutenants you would be brilliant, I have such hopes for you…"

"Why should we join you when the Dark Lord has offered us the same things without sounding like a Dumbledore who's taken one too many bludgers to the head?" Draco asked and everyone else nodded in agreement. Harry almost laughed at being told he sounded like Dumbledore…well, if he had been hit with bludgers anyway.

"Good question, Draco. The thing is that I'm not offering anything. I'm merely stating that you have power and potential that I need. Everyone is entitled to make his or her own decisions. I would have you follow because you want to, rather than have followers easily bought by something as fleeting as power. I acknowledge that he and I covet everyone here; the difference is that if you choose him I will not kill you for that choice. If you fail me in some way, I will not torture you whether it's your fault or not. If I am angry, I will not curse you for my enjoyment, but, most of all, I will not mark you as my slaves; you will never bow down to me, for you thirteen, more than anyone in this hall, are my equals…or rather will be once we get you up to snuff with the training and all." Harry knew how Slytherins minds worked admitting that they were powerful in their own right upfront and stating what he wanted while flattering them was just the way to go. It was just like trying to get past the Hungarian Horntail, one just needed the right incentive. All of what he had said was true…matter of fact; they just needed to be pushed to make their choice without influence of outside forces, so he would do that for them.

"What are you up to, Potter? What's with the willingness to not count us evil as the rest of your friends? Do you just want to use us against our parents? I don't trust you or the reasons you so cleverly listed." Draco Malfoy was nobody's fool. In fact, he was willing to bet that Potter's good will was because the tactical advantage he would have by not only having the death eaters' children in his ranks but knowing that many of them could tell him valuable information, as well as insights into the minds of their parents. 

Harry laughed, he knew he was going to become friends with Draco more than anyone else; it was a given, the guy was just too smart by half. "Well…you caught me. You're absolutely right thinking that my newfound fondness for Slytherins is, well, new. Can't rightly think you lot are evil as they come if I'm Salazar's bloody heir, now, can I? 'Cause that would make me evil by association, making this whole Voldermort trying to kill me for being the savior of the wizarding world a bit redundant if I'm all with the evilness. You get my drift, right? So, if I'm not evil, and I got the head man's blood running through my veins, you can't possibly be evil just 'cause your parents follow the half-breed."

"Half-breed?" Many murmured.

"Oh, that's right, you guys don't know about that. Well, Voldermort is a half-breed. His name before he so cleverly changed it was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now, take his name, rearrange the letters in the cleverest fashion, like so…" He proceeded to show them the neat little trick he learned from the chamber in second year. "You get I am Lord bloody Voldermort…well, take off the bloody, but you get the point. His daddy was a muggle…a titled muggle, but a muggle nonetheless, so he's really bitter about that, wants to kill all muggles 'cause daddy dearest didn't love him. If you ask me, he's got serious abandonment issues; then again, most of the present here do, but you don't see us wanting to exterminate a whole race because we weren't loved enough." 

"Holy fucks a half-breed with abandonment issues? You've got to be kidding…that's what this whole fucking war's about?" Harry immediately took a liking to Pansy, the girl had a mouth on her that rivaled the one he had developed recently. He hadn't even seen past her mask of vapid airhead to the brimming intelligence you could see shinning in her sky blue eyes.

"Well, in a nut shell…I'd go with yes. Of course, who knows what brought on the world domination thing…can't think of a reason why one day somebody would wake up with that idea in his or her head. I mean, what a fucking bother. I'd rather just sip those tasty drinks in the coconuts with the pink umbrellas by the beach while working on my tan…then again, I've been told repeatedly that my views are a bit skewed." Harry shrugged, Draco sniggered with laughter.

"Only a bit he says…Potter, I have no doubt in my mind that you are now completely nutters. I can see that if we do join up with you and your newfound sense of insanity there will no doubt never be dull moments, and, if there is, we can be sure we would find you drinking coconuts with pink umbrellas…tanning, no less." Draco added with more than a little amusement.

"You're just jealous 'cause I tan and you burn…don't worry, though, Draco, I have found the answer to your problem, it is called sun block and it's this great muggle invention that the Avon ladies sell you…the cream makes even someone like you tan, without the burning, though I'm sure you'd look fine as a cherry tomato." Harry smirked, everyone gave a quiet chuckle. 

It seemed that Harry Potter, once golden boy, was no longer the case; he had lost his self-righteous attitude…that is, if he ever had one to begin with since none of them had ever looked past his scar. Draco saw more than the others…He saw past the twinkling in Potter's eyes. Shadows lurked there and pain, more pain than anyone their age should have to face. He could see that Potter was no longer a golden anything; he was mired in shadows and darkness, much like everyone present at their little meeting. He saw that, while Potter would not treat them as slaves, he would not hesitate to kill them should there be need. Once they joined Potter, the only way out was death and not the easy kind. He wondered how far into that darkness Potter would fall and if the wizarding world would accept it. How much did they have to fear from Potter once this was over? Would that darkness ever completely consume him? Draco looked searchingly into green eyes, searching for the answer. He saw shadows and pain, but, beyond that, he saw hope and a steely determination that reassured him more than anything Potter would have said.

Turning serious once again, Harry went on, "As to your second concern about using you against your parents, the answer is no. Well, let me rephrase that…I'm not going to ask them to surrender or I will kill their children or anything like that. I am, however, going to ask you, if it becomes relevant, to tell me about their strengths or weaknesses, but it's not my plan to do so, and I will only ask you about them if I have no other choice. As to anything else, well, yes, it's a tactical advantage to have you on my team because it'll mess with your parents' heads, and it might sway them to me. Just because I was sorted into Gryffindor doesn't mean I can't play cloak and dagger with the best of them…hell, I'm better than most; although, I don't like to do it. I believe you understand my motives better now."

"Potter, if you are half a Slytherin, as you claim, those are just the tip of the iceberg, and if we join you I'm sure you'll divulge the rest, but I doubt, even then, you'd tell everything." Draco drawled, but seemingly undisturbed by his assumptions, as if it was no more or less than he expected.

"Well played, Draco. I'll even tell you that, yes, there are more reasons, but for now the ones I gave you are the ones that are most important, the rest can wait; your choice, however, can't. Your circumstances have forged you in the same ways that mine forged me; your choice is not the same as the others, much like mine wasn't. You have to choose whether to follow him or me, but, most of all, you have to choose between duty, honor, and family. I would not wish that choice on my worst enemy, and I'm sorry to have to force your hands so early in the game. Now, I'll leave you to talk amongst yourselves while I see who will be coming with me from the rest here."

"Students third year and up who have chosen to join me, front and center." Harry wasn't surprised by the small amount that assembled out of 500. He was surprised to find out that many Slytherins had joined his motley crew. Not a bad turnout but it could have been better or worse. As he looked around, he noticed that there were 19 members of the former D.A., as well as 8 others. These were the brightest and most talented that Hogwarts had to offer, mainly sixth years, a couple of seventh years, as well as fifth years. Time was of the essence; he didn't think his freezing spell would hold the professors for much longer.

"No time like the present to let you know that we have to go very quickly, for your esteemed Professors will be most cross with me. If we are still here by the time they are unfrozen it would be most…undesirable. Do not worry; you do not need to take anything with you except what you have on. Now, there's just one more thing I need to know before we depart…," Everyone noticed that Harry turned to the corner where the ones he had called were assembled. "Dark warriors, what is your choice?" Everyone wondered at his name for them, but no one commented.

Draco Malfoy stepped forward. "We will join you of our own free will, though if we shall meet our families across the battlefield we ask that you don't take any captive, but give them an honorable death, unless it's vital they be taken prisoner."

"Request granted, and I'm very pleased to have you join us." He turned back to the group that was dumbfounded that Harry would take Slytherins; first among the ones to give protest was Ron Weasley. "Now, now, Ron, temper, temper…," Harry chided, though the steely look in his eyes gave everybody pause. "One more thing, and it is most important that you remember this," Gone was the cheerful tone and playful smirk; in place was a face devoid of any emotion except one determination, his eyes no longer sparkled, but were like emeralds, cold stones devoid of warmth and human kindness, dangerous eyes. "This is no longer a game, boys and girls, your actions have consequences, remember that whether we were best friend or not you will die by my blade if your stupid prejudices get in the way of what I am teaching you. Now, this is the last chance for any of you to back out…" Harry looked around meeting everyone's eyes; no one made a move to leave. "Very well, follow me." He leaped on Shadow and galloped out of the hall followed by 45 students from different ages and houses, all determined to follow him wherever he would lead…even if they had to run to keep up.

Once out of Hogwarts, Harry set off the spells that would enable the people to retain the memories of what had transpired, but they would not be able to speak of it with anyone, not even someone who had been there and seen the happenings. After the staff was unfrozen, they immediately went to search for the children Harry had recruited, knowing they would not find them. To say that the staff was enraged that one of their students had managed to not only freeze them but to whisk away 45 of their students was an understatement. They were disgusted with how easily it had been done and further aggravated by the fact that they could not talk about it. The only Professor who was not aggravated by Harry Potter's audacity was the potions master if his smirk at the staff meeting was anything to go by.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks For all the reviews they were wonderful and really do help m e write faster. Thanks to my beta for correcting my grammar and stuff. Hope you enjoyed the update.

*


	5. The Grimm Reality

**Chapter 4: The Grimm Reality **

Severus Snape could in no way be considered as a savior-of-the-wizarding-world supporter, so many were wondering why the man wasn't frothing at the mouth wanting to kill his former pupil. However, the Potions Master had better things to do than waste his time trying to find ways around the boy's "thou shall not talk" spell. Not to mention formulating what he was going to say about the disappearance of the Dark Lord's most coveted recruits since the truth was not an option for obvious reasons. He knew the news could not be kept secret; it's not everyday 45 students go missing all at the same time. Telling everyone they ran away together was a bust since their parents all knew that Slytherins and Gryffindors wouldn't walk in the same direction unless there just wasn't another way; the same went for Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. 

Snape was happy…or at least as close to it as he could come. Potter's disappearance had done him some good after all since he had recruited Slytherins and Severus' best Slytherins against their parents. At that…Snape could not be happier the house would follow their example, all but a few, and he would be glad that for once he would not loose his students to that bastard half-breed of a Dark Lord. He was aware that there were a couple of _cruciatus_ curses in his immediate future when he was called again, but they would be worth it. He knew that he would also start a class, knowing the Headmaster would follow Potter's not so subtle command, for the first and second years, in which he would teach them how to survive the next few years of their lives. 

"Headmaster?" Severus interrupted Minerva's frustrated dialogue.

"Yes, Severus?"

"What the Potter boy said about teaching them survival skills…he had a point as loath as I am to admit it." Snape drawled doing his best to sound properly hateful at agreeing with Potter. There were outraged gasps and protest from around the table.

"But they are just children." Minerva burst out horrified that Potter and Snape thought it was best to teach children the ways of war. There were many sounds of agreement and nods.

"Ah, but, Minerva, I am afraid Harry had the right of it. We are at war, and teaching them how to transfigure teacups into earmuffs isn't going to keep them alive should Hogwarts be attacked. While I hate the fact that they live in such dangerous times, it's our job to prepare them as best we can and not just send them to die with meaningless titles after seven years of frivolously educating them. I'm afraid that Severus will no longer be the potions professor; he will become our survival professor instead, teaching all years, not only first and second as Harry suggested. Professor Lupin, you will now focus on making sure students all know the basics of dueling against a death eater. I'm afraid we can no longer pretend that all is right with the world, as Harry has given the children the right of it. You will observe your students and check their strengths and weaknesses. Whatever they aren't proficient in will be worked on until they can do the basics; their strengths will be focused upon until they are second only to their teachers. I will bring in another potions professor, and they will resume learning potions that will be helpful during this time. Poppy will also be testing the student body for healers and, subsequently, training them." The Headmaster sighed; he hadn't wanted it to come to this.

"But Albus…," Minerva protested.

"Minerva, I'm afraid that we have failed Harry; I do not want to fail the rest of our students because we underestimate them or want to protect them."

"Failed Harry?" Remus asked confused. While he saw Harry's changes, he didn't think they were necessarily bad; in fact, he was very proud of Harry for the young man he had turned out to be. As much as it pained him to admit it, he wasn't disturbed by the fact that his best friend's son had learned to kill. It was a necessary evil that many, including Dumbledore, had failed to grasp, which was why Voldermort had followers from his previous reign to begin with. Harry had once again proven himself by taking control of his destiny and making sure he would be ready to meet it when the time came.

"Yes, we failed him. While we hold his affection, we hold none of his respect. He has been trained, that much is obvious, but by whom and why remains a mystery. Did you not see that he had aged more than just the three months he had been gone? He's armed and very comfortable wearing it all; he has a confidence that only comes from testing yourself and coming out the victor. When once he would have taken our advice, he will no longer do so; we have betrayed his trust by not informing him of his destiny when it became apparent that there was no doubt who all the prophecies referred to. Our inaction brought about Sirius's death. We should have told Harry about his destiny, but, in protecting him, we failed to see that we couldn't; we only made things harder for him. He cannot get away from his destiny, so he had no choice but to embrace it. Every one of you saw him not bat an eye when telling us why he smelled like blood. Harry is no longer a child; he has killed and will kill again in his quest to eradicate Voldermort from this world."

"We knew it would come to that…I'm ashamed to admit that it took a 16 year old to make us see that we were not prepared to do whatever it took to save ourselves, and he is. I will not condemn him or his followers for that. It took more guts for those young people to walk out of here than it took us to join the Order. I will not allow anyone to condemn him for taking them." Remus looked around the room making sure everyone understood they would answer to him. No one would cross him since most were afraid of him, especially when he knew his eyes were glowing amber. No one would make that mistake around him. He'd be damned before he let anyone, even the Ministry, bad mouth Harry; again, werewolf status be damned.

"He has taken the descendants of the most powerful warlords and kings in our history with him." Professor Binn's ventured.

"Yes, he has. I'm afraid that the prophecies are true; the Dark Knights will ride once more, and may Merlin help those who oppose them. I'm afraid that they will not tolerate Fudge and his foolishness or anyone else who becomes a hindrance when the real war starts. So far, there have only been strategic strikes, a warning of the horrors to come. Let us hope that Harry will be back soon." It was a downtrodden group that left the staff room that evening; all except for Severus Snape.

"Well done, Potter…may the grace of the gods see you to us safely once more." Severus Snape whispered his blessing as he looked out the window; as night blanketed the horizon, his words were carried by wind, water, and earth. A rider lifted his head and cocked it to one side as if listening to something only he could hear; a small smile lit his face as he continued on his journey feeling lighter than he had in a long time; maybe not all was lost. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Meetings and Partings

 **Chapter 5: Meetings and Partings**

They were all tired; they had walked for hours since they had left the forbidden forest, waiting for Harry to deem it safe before they could make camp. He had told them that it was best to travel during the day, but, seeing as they had gotten a late start, they needed to avoid bandits falling upon them since they liked to hunt during the night. Everyone, even the fittest of them, was stumbling along, while Harry looked like he could go another 8 hours no problem; it was very annoying, and, for once, everyone agreed. They had finally stopped in a small clearing near running water, and everyone had basically collapsed where they stood, except for Harry who unpacked his supplies and unshrunk them while directing everyone on what to do. He had not spoken past telling them that they had to be quiet and follow his orders. While many had chosen to follow him, they all wanted more explanations than he had given, but, since it was at least midnight and they were too tired to do much more, they would wait.

Ron and Hermione were starting to get angry at the lack of acknowledgement from Harry except for the warning to Ron before they had set out. They were confused and hurt by his treatment of them after all they had gone through. Ron was still smarting after the dressing down his best friend had given him in defense of slimy Slytherins. He hadn't even said hello, and Hermione wanted to know why he had sent her on a wild goose chase with those odd books. They would have approached him, but they didn't know how to approach the new him; he was no longer angry like fifth year; he seemed to posses only one state of mind, and it was complete happiness and babbling, as well as a cold eyed look in midst of all the cheerfulness.

Draco, after doing what Potter had told him, went over to him and his horse. The animal was beautiful, 17 hands if he judged correctly, glistening coat of gray with a lightning bolt shaped patch of white on the stallions left rump. Shadow certainly fit his color scheme; he blended into shadows very well. "You forgot to mention the trek across Merlin knows where in all your little speeches, Potter…" 

"Well duh…like that would win over supporters. Yes, we are at war, and I will train you…by the way, you have to trek across Merlin knows where for two days before we reach our destination…somehow I don't think that would have gone over well." 

"True, but it still would have been informative to say the least. So, the golden duo has been giving you looks since we camped; when are you going to talk to them? They are practically frothing at the mouth to chat." Draco saw the frown Harry cast in the direction of his friends and wondered about it.

"It's not the same anymore, Draco. I've had to grow-up; there are no rose colored glasses in my future. I've seen too much, and by the end of this war I will have done too much. I've already started down that road; there is no going back…not anymore at least, not for me at any rate." 

"Well, you have to tell them something. They are not just going to not talk because you're different now. Granted, we like you better this way, but you can't fault them their loyalty and determination. Oh, wow, look at me all with the shoulder to lean on and lending it to you of all people and complementing the biggest gryffindorks out here…the world as we know it is ending." Draco shuddered for effect making a pained face. It served its purpose; Harry laughed.

"Thanks, Draco, I needed that. I feel closer to you thirteen than them, but you're right. I'll go talk to them; maybe it'll help." Draco watched Harry set off towards them, knowing that their friendship would never be the same, maybe with Granger but Weasley was too much of a goody goody. Putting his past dislike for Potter behind him had been surprisingly easy; although, he never really hated him, just disliked him, but he had respected him as well for escaping and thwarting Voldermort so many times. He was brought out of his musings as Pansy called him over to eat; Potter would find him if he needed a laugh again.

Ron and Hermione watched Malfoy of all people talk to Harry and make him laugh as if they were old friends. It made them mad that he could so easily do it while they were still trying to figure out how to approach him. They didn't have to figure anything else out when they saw Harry leave Malfoy and head straight for them. They swallowed nervously and fidgeted.

"Hi guys…sorry about whatever it is that I've done." Listing all of the slights real or imaginary just seemed like a waste of time to him.

"It's OK; it's been a hectic few hours. We're glad you're fine, we missed you." Hermione added warmly.

"Yeah, what she said." Ron added with a grin noticing Harry smile back weakly.

"So…what's new with you guys?" Harry asked, desperately trying to break the oppressive silence that had lingered far too long; that was all it took for Ron and Hermione to launch into the events of what had gone on between the time Harry disappeared and the time he showed up. They never noticed that Harry was anything but attentive; he just made sure to smile and nod at appropriate places all the while reviewing what he would tell them.

"That's about all. What about you? What is with bringing the Slytherins anyway?" Harry forced himself to ignore that remark focusing on what he had to do now. 

"Forget the Slytherins for now. I have something I need to tell you, and I want you two to really listen before saying anything."

"Sure thing mate."

"Bloody fucking hell, this is harder than I thought. Yes, I curse now; it's hard not to pick it up, and no, I'm not going to stop because you ask Herm. It's been one year since I left. I know it's only been three months to you, but a whole year has passed for me. During that year I've had to grow up, but, most of all, I had to relearn everything I thought I knew. I'm not the same person you were friends with. I'm never going to be him again. I don't regret the choices I have made, but I do regret loosing you two," Harry held up a hand for silence as they both started to protest. "I have lost you because I can no longer relate to you; we are at two different sides of the same spectrum. While we are here I will train you, but even then it's doubtful you will understand me as your ethics, morals, or beliefs run deep in both of you."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione didn't like where this was heading; it was obviously going to end badly for them all.

"It's simple really…If I could turn back time right now, and if I went back to third year when Sirius wanted to kill Peter, I wouldn't let him do it, but I would do it and gladly. I show no mercy; I give no quarter, not anymore. There are no second chances. I kill; it's what I do." Ron and Hermione just shook their heads; they didn't understand, but they were shaken by the utter honesty they saw on his face.

"But, Harry, Cedric wasn't your fault, and Sirius…"Ron got no further as Harry cut him off.

"Ron, sometimes you're really thick, you know that? I know I didn't kill Cedric or anyone else; Voldermort chooses to kill, maim, or torture. I learned that."

"Then why are you…?" Hermione motioned vaguely with her hand, not quite sure she wanted to hear the rest, especially after she heard Harry sigh.

"I've killed people who fought for the wrong side in the war. They died by my own hand; I was splattered with their life's blood as it slowly drained out of them, leaving their eyes glassy. I was trained to kill quickly and efficiently by magic and non-magical means. I will take anyone's life that stands in my way be it friend or foe. Do you understand now why we cannot go back to what we had?"

They both nodded dumbly, too shocked to say anything. They knew Harry had said they had to be willing to risk their life for him and kill, but they hadn't thought he meant indiscriminately just because the people they were fighting were on the opposite side. Both of them could understand why they had felt so awkward around Harry now; like he said, he had grown up and changed. One thing was for certain, no matter what, he would always have them, even if they weren't best friends anymore.

"We understand, Harry…well, not really because we haven't done anything like that, so we can't relate, but no matter what, you'll always have our friendship, even if we aren't best friends anymore, and, in truth, it would have happened sooner or later. One of us was bound to grow up; although, I always figured it would be…"Hermione left off, giggling at the boys' glares. She shrugged; it was true, and it had served to lighten the mood.

"Seriously guys, you can no longer expect me to treat you as my friends. You are, and in some ways always will be, but there are things I have to do that are so much bigger than us. I can't afford to favor you, and for that, you will think me cruel. You have chosen to join me, and for that, I am grateful, but it's a hard life I'm leading now, and it'll be a lot harder for you two. It's good that you have each other because the next few years are going to test you in ways that you'd never thought of. I'm not sure how many of the ones present will make it through training, much less war; that is why I can't afford to baby anybody. You learn or you die. It's a ruthless view but only the strong survive in this game, and I need the best with me."

"We understand, Harry, after all, we read the book. I thought it was a joke until you came back. It said some silly things that didn't sound all that inspiring, but I begin to see that we have failed the first lesson." Hermione and Ron looked unhappy at the thought.

Harry laughed ruefully. "You failed to remain as neutral as possible while hiding from both sides I take it?"

"Yeah, we botched that one up but good."

"How's the second lesson coming along then?"

"It's not." Hermione replied shortly, and Harry looked at them quizzically.

"Why?"

"Second lesson was if you couldn't hide from them then join them."

"I think you did that."

"No, because that lesson said to be prepared to commit atrocities in the name of who we joined. We never bothered with that part, just the fact that You-Know-Who is evil, and we are good. Sounds like a right stupid reason to follow you, not thinking that we wouldn't only be fighting him but his followers, our friends, peers and, in some cases, family. Oh, Harry, we were so stupid thinking that; I see it now. Me, the queen of research, couldn't even read the most important book of her life correctly…" Hermione was clutching Ron's hand as if that was the only thing standing between her and utter madness.

"Oy, Herm, don't worry. I skipped parts of the book; at least you read it. I went from Lesson one to three, and I'm afraid that I failed that one too…can't keep my emotions under control to save my life. I also can't see the reasoning behind what You-Know-Who is doing." Harry just laughed, wondering how they had managed to survive so long facing Voldermort year after year.

"Well, Ron, I'd hate to break this to you, but you failed Lesson number four, too. It specifically said trust no one, not even your family or friends, for their views differ from yours, no matter how close you are." Harry smirked; it seemed the book had not made them aware of the things he had hoped.

"Sure, rub it in why don't you…we don't feel dumb enough already, Harry…please continue, I'm sure by the time you're done Hermione here will have crushed my hand…" Ron grinned when Herm let go of his hand sheepishly.

"Truly, Harry, why are Malfoy and his bunch here?" Ron asked. Harry noticed that the loathing that usually accompanied any question involving anything Slytherin was gone; in its place was honest curiosity. 

"They are here because they choose to follow me, much like you."

"You cannot be serious!" Ron exclaimed. Harry forestalled anything else Ron would say when he held up his hand in a gesture reminiscent of the headmaster.

"I asked them to join me because they are…dark…much like me. You only see the house they were sorted into; you don't look beyond that and see them, Ronald. They, like you, are people with feelings, ideas, and courage that far outweigh Gryffindor bravery. You can't choose whom you are related to. Just as it's not our fault our parents choose to do what is best for them and expect us to follow. James and Lily chose to put their lives on the line fighting Voldermort, even knowing they could die and leave me alone like they did…so what does that make them? Are they any different than Draco's parents? Or yours, for that matter? They all want what's best for their children."

"But how is the best for their children teaching them dark arts and to hate muggleborns?" Hermione asked.

"What many wizards today don't understand is that 1000 years ago, even before that, muggleborn witches and wizards were a problem for the wizarding world. After being taught at Hogwarts they left the wizarding world and went back to their muggle families, showing them what they had learned. Back then being different wasn't a good thing; having powers was considered the work of the devil. The muggleborn witches and wizards were killed and tortured in horrible ways before they gave up secrets of the wizarding world. Salazar Slytherin wanted them out of Hogwarts because they were causing their own deaths as well as other witches and wizards' deaths. Muggle repellent charms weren't invented until centuries later; meanwhile, muggles interacted with magical folks who relied on discretion. Their identities were no longer secret after muggleborns gave them the names of wizarding families under torture. Salazar Slytherin lost family during the time of persecution by the muggles, as did many others. That's what caused the split, not him being some evil dark lord. All the families considered dark today were almost systematically exterminated by witch-hunts; after that they grew to hate muggles and, by extension, muggleborns. Don't you understand, at the time Salazar had the right idea…they are justified by their hate, it's the same one I have against Voldermort."

"All right, Harry, but they still practice dark arts." Ron said defensively. He had heard his grandparents comment on the family history involving those dark times and knew that some of what Harry said could possibly be true.

"When Malfoy insults your wizard's pride, Ron, he doesn't mean about you liking muggles and muggleborns. He means that your family has forgotten their origins…family is very important to purebloods, and yours seem to have forgotten that they rode with the Malfoy's, Black's, and Lestrange's under the same banner and label. However, that is a tale for another time. Remember, when you point fingers they only lead back to you. You will work together with Draco, or you will die…there is no other way."

"Harry…"

"No. Those Slytherins are all that's between Voldermort's victory and us. I will not have them insulted by anyone's prejudices."

"All right, Harry, we will do our best to see past our prejudices." Hermione answered knowing that Harry was dead serious about killing anyone caught insulting or provoking their former rivals.

"Yes, well, as long as you understand what's expected from now on. I have to go make sure no one's planning on having my ickle trainees as sport…there are those that would think it fun to hunt you guys down just to see you squeal…never done it myself, but I heard it's quite amusing with the correct prey…hopefully I'll be able to play with some Death eaters as prey…" Harry mumbled more to himself than his somewhat friends, never noticing the horrified looks they were giving him as he left to search out the surrounding area for bad guys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Welcome to Asgard

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Asgard**

Harry could see dawn was coming from his vantage point in the trees surrounding their campsite. He wondered how long the normally two-day trek would take his new recruits. They were still pretty clueless about where they were other than they had been in the forbidden forest one minute and somewhere else the next. He decided it was time to awake his pretties as he climbed down and headed for the stream thinking he'd have a nice bath before waking everyone up. As he went through his morning abolitions he was distracted enough not to notice the figure walking towards him. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and before he knew whom it was they were on the ground with his dagger being held at their throat.

Ginny Weasley had never been scared of Harry Potter but she sure as hell was now. Gone was the sweet caring boy she had been unable to talk to. In his place was a decidedly dangerous person as it was shown to her by startling him into flipping her to the ground…hard. When she landed the air was knocked out her leaving her gasping that is before she felt the point of his dagger at her throat she pretty much lost the ability to breath then. He just looked at her like he didn't know who the hell she was much less what she was doing there.

Harry stared at the figure not really seeing him or her. He was working through his reaction to being startled and wondering why he had not been alerted of the danger before hand usually Shadow was pretty good at picking things like that up. He sighed and really looked at his assailant and immediately regretted it and stood up and sheathed his dagger. Fuck he'd royally scared her out of her wits if judging by the way she wasn't breathing and turning red was anything to go by.

"Breath Ginny." She sucked in a startled breath at his command all the while wondering why he cared since she had almost died at dagger point not two seconds before. Breathing actually felt good and the panic was starting to recede being replaced by righteous indignation. She gingerly sat up from her sprawled position at his feet while he squatted down.

"Was that really necessary? I mean I know your not a morning person but almost making with my dying was a bit much don't you think?" Ginny asked him making her sure he understood by her tone that he was in for a Thorough tongue-lashing.

"Actually I'm a everything person since I'm pretty much able to rise at any given moment wide awake no problems. As to your concern well what happened was reflexes. I didn't know that the person behind me who grabbed my shoulder was you so I unconsciously defended myself before even I was fully aware."

"Still doesn't excuse you from trying to murder me for touching your shoulder. In fact you'll just have to make it up to me." Ginny was everything but dumb and her here found herself in a prefect situation to get some much-needed answers before anyone else. Harry raised an eyebrow and wondered exactly what little Ginny had in mind…he might as well play along.

"Oh really? What would be the forfeit for accidentally almost killing you but stopping myself before any damage was done?" Harry smirked she knew not who she was playing with.

"I want to know where we are and why you wanted to talk to the Slytherins and don't give me the same "cant we all just get along" speech I'm not as thick as Ron. I'm also not judging them since I opened the Chamber and almost killed a bunch of people so I know evil is not festering in Slytherin although many do go bad. So get on with it Mr. Almost killed me." Ginny answered shrewdly knowing if Harry really wanted to he could get out of it but she had a feeling he would tell her.

Harry pondered what had given Ginny the idea that he had given Ron a run around speech and how she knew about that speech since she had not been anywhere near them at the time. He had wanted to talk to her anyway so he didn't think it would do any harm to let her know before he told the rest in about 10 minutes anyway. "You got yourself a deal. Now we are on a parallel dimension that is called Asgard. Now the Slytherins are very special since they are very powerful more so than anyone believes and I will be training them to be my elite warriors my Dark Knights as it's their birth rite. Now I am also offering you the opportunity to join since you have the same potential they do second only to my dragon. You my dear, know exactly what kind of monster we are up against you'd be a wonderful addition to my Dark Knights but first you have to ask yourself if you'd be able to renounce your family and all you hold dear for this chance. Once you make the choice there is no going back, everyone but your fellow knights will fear you. Everyone fears what they do not understand and you'd have to work hard. My very good friend Freya will train the other girls. She's the captain of the Valkyries in Valhalla. My good friend Tyr, he's the captain of the warriors in Valhalla, will train the boys."

Ginny almost wished she hadn't asked anything. She knew what he was talking about since she had on a whim read Muggle Mythology Fact or Fiction one rainy afternoon when everyone else was in detention. She had been stunned to say the least but maybe this world wasn't exactly like the book describes the Viking culture she doubted a god much less two were friends with Harry. However the opportunity to become a Valkyrie was very tempting as was the offer Harry had extended her. She would have to think about this carefully she loved her family very much. "What about Ron and Hermione?" She asked trying to give herself time to think more on her decision.

"Alas Ron isn't open minded enough to join with Slytherins and he's too good for lack of better word to join what would be considered my death dealers. Hermione is a powerful witch but she lacks the breeding necessary to withstand the training as well as lacking certain powers that are passed down by blood since the time of Merlin. While her brain would be a great asset it wont help you to be clever when someone's trying to cleave you in two or curse you into next Tuesday."

Harry had a wonderful point with that one. That still left her wondering if she could become a death dealer. How easy or hard would it be to become essentially like Harry? Would her family really shun her as he said and would Ron ever forgive her for being different from him? So many questions and not enough answer and by Harry's amused expression he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Before she could answer he figured he'd give her a little more time to think about it. "Go wake the others tell them to pack everything we leave at first light."

"Where will you be?"

"Making sure we aren't attacked while you lot aren't even completely awake."

"What if they don't believe me or listen?"

"Hex them or not. Kick them or levitate them and drop them in the water…I care not just make sure they are awake, fed, and ready to go in an hour or I'll blame you." With that Harry was gone just blended right into the shrubs behind him. Ginny didn't even hear the shrubs so much as rustle or move to indicate someone had just passed through. Damn leave it to Harry to give her a taste of what would be expected of her by making her order a bunch of older kids around, this morning was sure to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and his entourage were ready to hex anyone who even looked at them funny. While they had chosen to follow the nutty dangerous Potter they had not signed up to be awaken by Ginny Weasley. The girl was a menace and Potter thought it amusing to have her ordering everyone about and the worst part they couldn't even complain. Ginny was as hard on Slytherins as she was on everyone else and why he hadn't known she had such repertoire of interesting hexes and curses was inexcusable since he prided himself on keeping tabs on the Golden Duo and associates.

The fact of the matter was that little Virginia Weasley had told everyone in no uncertain terms that they were to get up and wash up girls first while the boys cleaned up their sleeping area. When everyone blearily looked about and saw it was just her they ignored her. Weasel even told her to shut-up and go to sleep he was the first person she hexed. Technically she set his bedding on fire but it was effective as she cocked an eyebrow and asked if anyone else had a problem with her instructions. Truth be told everyone had scrambled to do her bidding aware of the fact that Harry bloody Potter had given her permission for this and was sitting somewhere laughing his ass off as he watched since everyone could clearly hear him.

* * *

That was two days ago and since then with Harry's permission she had taken over the immediate caring of the group and had them all marching to the tune Harry wanted. While she wasn't cruel or a tyrant she let everyone know in no uncertain terms that she was following Harry's dictates and if that meant making them do things they never had or didn't want to well they would do it voluntarily or otherwise. Everyone except Parkinson, Granger, and Thomas had been hexed or cursed at least once for being insubordinate or not doing what Harry wanted them to fast enough. She had graduated from simple hexing and cursing to physical labor as punishment needless to say Ron had been the worse offender and had therefore suffered the most. Harry for the most part was only seen at meal times and more often than not he was in the company of Draco Malfoy or Ginny. While he occasionally popped up to chat for a few minutes with anyone at any given time only Draco and Ginny ever had whole conversations with him.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but laugh at all the disgruntled and hostile expressions directed at Ginny. She had taken him at his word and shaped his band of merry magic users into cautious and sometimes helpful band of losers… She had them working together and changing shifts to do the different chores. No one questioned her auTyrity after she had hexed and cursed her way through at least half of those present and the other half while not questioning her got hexed for not doing what she told them fast enough to suit her needs…well his really but it was amusing to see her in action. She had taken to leading in a ruthless but fair fashion like a duck to water much like Mrs. Weasley except for the obvious of course.

He knew he had yet to actually talk to any of his recruits but he wouldn't not until they had finished training and were about to be initiated into an actual battle were survival was the leading force not ideal. He was pretty sure he would loose more than a few after training before he actually tested them in battle. That didn't worry him since they would return to Hogwarts under his instructions to teach the rest and to defend the wizarding world as much as they were able from Hogwarts.

It had been a very long journey to Valhalla one he didn't want to make again anytime soon with an untrained bunch of magic users. In fact they would be meeting his friends at the top of the hill they were currently climbing and from there things would definitely be stirred up. As they reached the top of the hill Harry mentally went over who he had felt needed extra training due to an ability they could develop outside regular magic. He was glad his friends had seen them and were waiting for him outside Valhalla as it would make things much easier.

"Welcome to Valhalla my pretties. This is where we go our separate ways now before I divulge any secrets that could endanger you or me everyone will go through training. After you have mastered the basics you will be tested in real battle how you perform at that juncture will determine your place at my side. Now let me introduce you to your trainers for the near future." Harry turned towards what many muggleborns considered a Xena look a like down to the outfit she wore on TV. "This is Freya captain of the Valkyries and she will be training all the little witches except for those I've singled out at Hogwarts." The group just looked at Harry like he'd lost more than just his mind.

Ginny could only laugh at this as she cleared her throat and everyone gaze swung around to her. She rolled her eyes and sighed before waving her wand threateningly and the group whose eyes widened in understanding before splitting into two groups. She smiled and nodded at the smallest group then glared at them. "Well what are you waiting for? A written invitation from Freya to follow her?" The group immediately headed for their trainer everyone knew that little Ginny Weasley was not someone you wanted to piss off.

Freya laughed out loud the girl had real promise and from the fearful gazes that kept her wand in sight at all times she had talent. She briefly wondered if she could steal her away from Harry but when she caught the loyalty in the girls gaze directed at Harry she shrugged knowing it would be pointless to try. She looked over the group and saw determination to follow through with what they had started by coming here. She could see which would be too soft for what was needed while she could see others that would go all the way with no regrets. As of right now they were all too soft and that would change, yes it definitely would. "So this is my new challenge?"

"Afraid so Frey, while they are shall we say soft as a baby's bottom in everything they have a lot of inner strength… I hope." It was the truth and while he hated to say it out loud he knew the comment would garner better result from his followers if they heard it.

"Don't worry my girls and I will mold them to their best and if at first they don't succeed they'll die in the attempt…." She shrugged it was a well known fact that training could be lethal. Harry nodded knowing that it was a possibility.

"See ya in a year Frey." She nodded her understanding and motioned for the group to follow her, they did so reluctantly and mostly because Harry and Ginny stood waving at them to go. "Bye little witches, follow everything Frey and her girls say. I'll come check on you don't worry. Oh yeah above all else have lots of fun." All the former Hogwarts students knew without a doubt that Harry Potter was nuttier than a fruitcake when he uttered the last statement.

"Harry you really need to tone done the quirky insane thing you have going on…you're scaring everyone." Ginny told him in all seriousness.

"Aww come one Gin I'm not scaring anyone." He turned towards Tyr. "Tell them I don't scare anyone Tyr."

"Youngling you scare everyone." Tyr agreed with the little red hair though not for the same reasons the little red hair thought. He'd had both the privilege and misfortune to see him in battle. It had been a truly astonishing sight especially after the youngling had lost his shield brother. Not an experience he wished to have again.

"Tyr you wound me. I am not scary."

"That is my opinion on the matter. However, I believe I am here to do more than give my opinions." Tyr immediately looked at his new group of trainees and knew he had a lot of work ahead of him if he wanted to turn them into warriors. "I am decidedly not impressed with my pickings. I believe Freya got the better end of the deal."

Harry looked at the boys as if trying to see what Tyr was seeing in them but shrugged as if unconcerned. "Well, do you best. If they are untrainable despite your efforts you can give them to Frigga and hopefully she'll be able to train them so they can become houseboys." Harry almost laughed at the outraged gasps that escaped from group. He was well aware that their anger at him and their desire to prove that they were in fact better than the girls would be the only thing to get them through the first leg of training.

"We shall see..." With that ponderous statement Tyr turned and headed back towards the castle that was located in the middle of the valley at the bottom of the hill they were currently on.

* * *

Ginny wondered if antagonizing his followers was part of Harry's plan because he was doing a fine job of it, even Dean looked like he wanted to hex him. In fact the boys trainer expected the group to follow since he just turned around and left.Iit seemed they were too thick to notice since they were all still glowering at Harry. She wondered how anyone would want to be in charge of large groups of people if they all became this stupid when mixed together. Though some of them were pretty thick regardless.

"I believe that if you boys don't get a move on Tyr might be a bit put out with you lot. I will also start hexing you if you don't get a move on in the next five seconds." Ginny twirled her wand which was now emitting angry red sparks. It seemed the boys didn't need anymore encouragement than that since they quickly took after their trainer. After making sure none of the boy decided to turn back she looked around and found that the only students left where the thirteen, Harry and herself. Somehow she wasn't reassured by Harry's mad grin.

* * *

I've updated! Sorry for the horrendously long wait. Hope the chapter was up to standards and excuse the horrible grammatical errors as usual. I'll start working on the next chapter after I finish another chapter for Fallen and some of my wip's that are posted at TTH. Thanks for all the feedback. 


End file.
